


to watch the world burn in your eyes

by theoriginalmk4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Human!Lexa, Journalist!Lexa, Marriage, Smut, Superhero!Clarke, Violence, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalmk4/pseuds/theoriginalmk4
Summary: Lexa is more than shaken when her superhero ex-wife is stood in the break room, making a cup of coffee. She stands in the exact spot she did all those years back. Like all that time hadn't passed, and Lexa hadn't sent Clarke to die for her. Clarke returns after five years of being presumed dead, no longer Skygirl, only a humble reporter. Lexa can tell something isn't quite right, and she can't help but be drawn back to her ex-lover.Superhero! AU





	1. After Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any mistakes, or it it's confusing  
> long live Clexa

(Five years after divorce)

“Will everybody please give a warm welcome to our very own, Clarke Griffin, who is returning after travelling for five years!” Gustus shouts into the main floor, just outside his office. Everybody has stopped to wave and welcome her back. “Lovely to have you back Clarke. I can’t wait to hear about your adventures.” He shakes her hand and gives a genuinely warm smile. She pushes her glasses back up her nose and gives an equally friendly smile back.  
.  
“Thank you sir. I appreciate you hiring me back.”

“You were a great reporter, you’re an asset to have.” He leads her over to her old desk, and it has been emptied and prepared for her return.

She sets her stuff down to get comfortable, unpacking her stuff, and she smiles that she’s welcome back. There is a cake in the staff room with her name on it and a cheap banner welcoming her return. It’s the gesture that counts.

She goes straight to the canteen for a cup of coffee, it’s still early and she wants the morning juice. Sugar and cream with a side of coffee. She’s not really paying attention and someone bumps into her.

“Oh, sorry, my bad!”

Clarke’s white shirt is soaked, as is her skinny black tie, and she can feel coffee rolling down her stomach. She remembers she has to act hurt, so she hisses, and pulls back.

But Clarke doesn’t need to play along for long. It’s Lexa in front of her. After not seeing each other for five years, she’s stood inside The Daily Planet lunchroom, stirring her coffee like she never left. Like Clarke never left Lexa in ruins the day she was taken. And Lexa didn’t have any part of her brutal death sentence. She had thought for five years now, that Clarke had been dead. Here she was, not looking a day older physically, and completely intact.

“Clarke.” Mentally, Lexa can tell something is different about Clarke. A sadness in her eyes, a sort of absolute resignation of character and soul swirling in her haunted blue depths. Like she had been a square peg pounded into a round hole, and been stuck for too long.

“Lexa.” Both their hearts pinch at the sight of their ex-lover, and Lexa is particularly struggling. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish and she gets a sheen of sweat before she’s stepping back to grasp the counter.

“Clarke.” She takes a deep breath. She reminds herself to act normal. To not think of that last time she abandoned Clarke, bleeding and unconscious. Lexa got off easy, with a few lacerations and broken ribs. Her conscious couldn’t say the same. “When did you get back?”

“A couple months.” Clarke cringes, and their surprise meeting is getting worse. Not only is there a large brown strain blooming against her crisp silk shirt, but their conversation isn’t going into a favourable subject.

“A couple months…. I haven’t seen any news on Skygirl.”

“That’s cause there is no Skygirl, not anymore.” Clarke expects Lexa to be more surprised, but she just nods and pours herself a coffee. “It’s just me.”

“Okay.” When she walks by Clarke catches sight of her nametag. Lexa Woods, Editor in Chief, she’s happy for Lexa. She got exactly where she wanted to be. Without Clarke’s help and support.

…xXx…

(Five years, 3 months after divorce)

“Lex, can I borrow your stapler? I think I broke mine.” Clarke only clicks away for a few moments before her gaze wanders to Lexa’s desk. It’s got a few personal photos, one with another woman, and the other she can’t see from this angle. She dreads what is on the other one. Instead she looks right at Lexa’s Pulitzer award and smiles. The alien is so goddamn proud of the human, and how far she pushed herself in her career. Endless determination, Clarke used to say. The smile falls as Clarke reads out the title of her award winning piece, “Why the world doesn’t need Skygirl”. Lexa watches her expression crumble in seconds.

“I was angry, Clarke. I-“

“It’s okay, Lexa. I get it.” Clarke is gone before she can say anything else. She watches her blonde head as she goes into the elevator and heads to the top floor.

_Fuck. Good job Lexa._

(Five years, six months after divorce)

It’s been six months since Clarke’s been back, and true to her word, Skygirl no longer exists to the world. She’s been faithful to her job, the old house she’s been shaping up, and herself. She hadn’t gotten in contact with her old friends yet, didn’t know if she ever could, and wasn’t too concerned about making new ones.

The world goes on, more tragedies to report on the daily, the threats of wars, and the promise of instability for future generations. It was the same before Skygirl, and the same after. Clarke figured she must not have meant anything anyways.

Lexa watches Clarke. She can’t even help it, but Clarke’s routine is methodical and she’s strict, and Lexa easily picks it up. It how she knows Clarke would be at her desk, finishing putting far too sugar packets in her coffee and leaving brown rings all over her reports.

“Hey, have you finished the report for the Bennett Twins? Indra is waiting to put it into the final print?” Clarke turns to hand it to her when the breaking news flashes onto the screen. It’s an apartment blast and fire in New York, massive to be honest, like the entire building was bursting with red and orange flames, like a big ball of heat.

The image is pretty grainy but the scene is horrifying. Ten casualties and dozens more injured. Lexa can’t but help look at the blonde, trying to figure her out. Truth be told, Clarke had successfully avoided Lexa for months, and with all the secrets Lexa was hiding, she was avoiding her too. But fuck, she wants to see this. Skygirl would swoop in, blast the fire away, and rescue the distressed. Clarke won’t look at the monitor and she’s stiff as a board.

There are people screaming from the windows begging to be saved, children crying and waving rags out the windows to be seen. Fire fighters do what they can, but they can’t move as quick as the fire, and people get engulfed quickly. People jump from the balconies: they break bones and split skulls. Lexa just watches as Clarke turns, dull eyed and hands her the paper. She asks Lexa if she needs anything else and all she can do is shake her head. She watches her from her office after she’s left.

Lexa’s heart stings and aches for hours. She loses sleep for weeks.

Clarke doesn’t turn and look once.

(Six years after divorce)

“Come on baby, time to get you to school and me to work.” Lexa puts the pan in the sink and wipes the whip cream of her daughters’ cheek. “Pancakes good?”

“Yes! Thank you mum!” Lexa had been slightly weary when her daughters’ appetite had first started to kick in. At the sweet age of six she was eating over ten pancakes in the morning and still had room for more. She had to start lying to her teachers about her daughters’ overactive thyroid. It was the only way she could explain her child’s massive lunch bag. “Let’s go.”

After dropping her off at school, she headed to the airport for work. She had a press meeting for a jet liner that would aid the take off of a spacecraft heading to outer space. It wasn’t her usual gig, but she found it interesting.

She spoke to a few other journalists beside her, about the lack of film coverage and the answers she was getting from her questions. The rather obnoxious stewardess was constantly deflecting her questions.

“We have let go of the space craft, and if you are lucky you might hear the slight pop of the sonic boom as it takes off into hyper speed.”

When the boom hit, no one knew what to do. Anyone standing or not buckled in was tossed carelessly around the plane, smacking into luggage, chairs, and people along the way. Lexa unclipped herself to reach out to help the stewardess, clasping forearms as she helped pull her down, with the aid of another man beside her and get into a seatbelt. When she helped another woman struggling on the floor, it was to her grim downfall, she shot to the back of the plane, smashing everything along the way and being thrust against the back wall, ears starting to ring. The G Force was incredible and Lexa could assume that the spacecraft never safely deployed.

_Fuck this wasn’t how I was supposed to go… what about Alex? What is she going to do? And Clarke?_

The most selfish thought ran through her head.

_Is she going to let me die?_

She can see the city getting smaller and smaller as they are thrust into the cold dark atmosphere. She moves her hands to grasp the panel window and as she peaks out she sees a flash of black and blue flying past the plane.

_Could it actually be?_

When the plane seems to come to a shuddering halt mid air, there’s a pause, in which there is no gravity and Lexa is reaching for the closest seat, grasping at the belt before they are freefalling and she’s shooting towards the front of the plane and smashing into the bathroom stalls. She can hardly breathe, not even short gasps, and the fall isn’t even over. They are going to smash into the ground, and if the fall doesn’t kill them, they’re going to be incinerated in the crash.

The plane begins its descent and Clarke is rusty as fuck. She’s shooting towards the nose of the plane as fast as she can, twisting her body to be right in front of the nose, and she’s pushing up with all her might. Pieces and chunks of burning debris fly off and down into the city, but she can’t stop now, not when Lexa is on this plane, not when Lexa could die. Clarke would save Lexa, even if it meant her own demise. Clarke would let the thought consume and torture her later.

She also hadn’t wanted to publicly announce her return, but the plane is falling into the second inning of a Yankees game and the whole world is seeing it live.

The massive jumbo jet starts to deform as it’s forced to slow, and Clarke is sweating with the effort that it takes to place the plane horizontally onto the baseball field. It slams down and she closes her eyes with relief, and listens for the only heartbeat that matters at the moment. She hears it, along with her ragged breathing from what Clarke can tell is a broken rib, but she’s fine.

_Lexa’s fine, she’s fine. She’s okay. You’re okay Clarke._

The alien is immediately flying up, ignoring the screaming of the crowd to pull the door off and drop it, and step into the entrance of the hull.

“Is everybody okay?” Clarke asks, but she only looks for Lexa. “Is everybody alright?” She searches, and she finds her at the back, bloody and bruised, but alive. And that’s what matters. They lock eyes and Lexa is gaping, surprisingly one of the first times she never had anything to say, or at least she’s too shocked to be able too.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” She asks her ex-lover specifically, as she’s walked up closer to Clarke now.

They don’t speak, but they don’t need to. It’s all in their eyes, and they read each other like an open book.

_Thank you for coming…_

_Always…._

“Yes.” Lexa whispers, cause now she’s the centre of attention, and she wants nothing more than to go home and hide, let today be over and start again tomorrow anew.

“Do you need to be taken to the hospital?” Clarke is holding out a soft bare hand, open with her palm up, and it’s an offering. Of friendship, of solidarity, of anything Clarke can give Lexa to make them what they used to be.

Their fingers almost touch, but Lexa pulls back just before they can, and she can’t miss the look of hurt that flickers across Clarke’s face.

“No, actually, I’m fine thank you.” Clarke watches as she hardens herself right in front of her, the walls building up and Clarke understands. Today is not the day. It’s already been too much, for both of them. People start screaming the second she nods and turns away from the sad, green-eyed woman. They shout questions and praises; one strikes her attention the most.

“Where have you been? We needed you!”

“Some superhero you are!”

Someone else cries, and before Clarke can hear another word she’s taking off into the sky, and she’s gone.

…xXx…

(Six years after divorce) – The Daily Planet

While Lexa is finishing her report for the mid air press conference she had today, she gets screamed at by Gustus. She should have been writing a report for Skygirls return, but since every other journalist is doing the same, she figured she could skip it this once. She was on the roof about to light a cigarette when her lighter wouldn’t hold a flame. After a few tries, when she can see something out of the corner of her eyes, she gives it a break, and see’s the superhero smirking.

“How original.” Lexa snapped, and turned away before lighting her smoke. She knows she has no right to be angry. Clarke saved her. Clarke outed herself once again as Skygirl to save her.

“They’ll kill you.” She nods to the smokes.

“So will planes falling from the sky.” Lexa retorted.

“Not if I can help it.”

“I know. And you shouldn’t have.” Lexa can’t really decipher the look on the aliens face.

“You say that now.. but you screamed for me.”

“What?”

“You don’t remember?” Clarke chuckles darkly, and Lexa can see this whole ordeal has bent Clarke out of shape.

Lexa shakes her head.

“You screamed my name, over and over while you were thrown around inside the plane. How could I ignore you? You-“

“What? I- what?”

_You told me how much you love me, how much you were sorry. How you would make things right if you had just one more chance._

“Nothing.” Clarke floats away a little, before she pipes up again. “Who’s Charlie?"

Clarke hears Lexa’s heart start to race, the muscles in her throat swallowing, and sweat beginning to form on her neck and forehead.

“Lexa?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You screamed her name in the plane too.”

“It’s not what you think.”

“I’m not thinking anything.”

“She’s your daughter.” She blurts out, and her hand is covering her mouth before she knows it, and her eyes are as wide as saucers. “Fuck.” After Raven had badgered Lexa for months to tell Clarke that they have a daughter together, she couldn’t hold it in another second. She let out a shaky breath.

“What?’

“Charlie is your daughter.” Clarke floats down, and when her legs touch the ground she stumbles a little. “She’s about five and a half.”

“How?”

“Do you remember a few months before the divorce? When you showed up, and you had been drinking some kind of alien alcohol? You pushed your way in, wanting to talk.”

“Yeah.” Thinking back, the superhero shouldn’t have gone there. Pushing the door open and Lexa had no chance in denying her anything. Clarke thought about how she tried to mate her, watching her lovers legs spread wide and nipples stiffen with each thrust. Lexa couldn’t exactly handle the pleasure mating induced. The bond was supposed to be form through continuous orgasm, and the process took at least half hour. Her long lithe frame shook and convulsed. Her pussy clenching and squirting, eyes rolled into her head with one hand wrapped around her throat. It was Clarke’s favourite sight.

She had come with every intention to talk Lexa out of the divorce she had chosen months prior. She hadn’t understood at first, seeing a broken, distraught Lexa with a brown envelope heavy with papers in her hand. The brown envelope haunted her for months. The papers weighed her down like a pair of Kryptonite boots.

Lexa couldn’t handle it anymore, the responsibility and sacrifice of loving Clarke. Empty beds, dinners left to go cold and candles burnt to the wick. Long, sleepless nights that left her wondering if Clarke would come home, battle torn and weary, and searching for Lexa’s solace. Or if she would come home at all.

“That night.”

“Oh.”

“Listen, I don’t know how it happened.” Lexa is stepping closer, cigarette long forgotten, because Clarke doesn’t look so good. She’s bent over, holding her stomach. “I realized it right after… everything that happened. She’s just like you.”

“It’s not possible.”

“It is. She’s all yours, from your blue eyes, to your superpowers to your stubbornness.” Lexa gives a sad smile, but Clarke is mad, angry enough to have two glowing red eyes. It takes a second and she breathes out, and they are gone.

“I’ve been back almost a year…. Why didn’t you tell me?” Clarke is upright now, and Lexa is retreating. Clarke is an intimidating figure with her new suit. The cape was much darker, and she has a form fitting one-piece suit. It’s dark, with blue and black, and she almost resembles a villain a bit too much. Lexa remembers the days when she would run her hands along Clarke’s collarbone, dancing nimble fingers along her chest plate where the Kryptonian sign of hope was. Clarke was dashing in her red and blue. Now she looks like a warped form of her symbolism.

“You didn’t exactly want to talk. Clarke, you’ve been vacant in your eyes for months. What happened all those years back?” Clarke is swift to turn away, answering swiftly and ignoring her questions.

“I have been working. I’m busy. You’ve walked past me for months for weeks and weeks. You could have casually mentioned it.”

“Oh what? Pass you a coffee in the break room and slip in ‘oh yeah we have a kid together from when we used to be married’. Would that have worked for you?”

Clarke is rubbing her third finger on her left hand, where the ring used to be, before dropping her hands, but it’s too late, Lexa saw. She cringes.

“It would have been better than this.”

“Come over tomorrow night.”

“No. Tonight.”

“I have company tonight.” Lexa goes pink at the insinuation, but it’s only Raven coming over for a relaxing dinner and a glass of wine after Charlie has gone to bed. A godmother’s weekly babysitting duty as Raven calls it. It’s nice, having friends, even if Lexa isn’t used to it.

“I’ll take her out. We can go for dinner-“

“Clarke, let me talk to her first. And she can’t just take off with you. She doesn’t know you, she’ll be scared.”

Clarke looks like she wants to argue, but she just gives a small, resigned smile and nods.

“Guess one more night after almost five years won’t hurt.”

“Clarke, please, I’ll explain later.”

Clarke doesn’t stay any longer. She just falls off the side of the building and flies away.

…xXx…

(Six years after divorce – the bean scene coffee shop)

Lexa insists they get coffee first. She needs to talk with Clarke, about everything that has happened, and the time that has passed. The memories of the last time she saw Clarke were grim, still haunting her nightly slumbers with cold sweats and sleepless spells. They sit, and don’t say much for a while, before Lexa breaks the silence.

“What happened Clarke?” Lexa sits holding her mug and warming her fingers. She is genuine, she fucking missed Clarke everyday she was gone.

“I got out of their compound.” Clarke shrugs, staring intensely at her white and pink coffee cup.

“How?” Lexa presses. She had spent years trying to find Clarke, but her trail always went cold, or was snuffed out.

“I slowly scraped holes in the roof, and built up small amounts of sunlight, and filled with rags from my clothes to hide them. It took me some time, but I gathered up enough strength to finally get out.”

“How-“ Lexa looks up, trying to stop her tears from falling. “How long did it take you to get out?”

“A couple of years.”

Lexa is shocked into silence, tears forgotten as she looks at back at Clarke. The superhero had been free for years, and hadn’t sought Lexa out. She feels much less guilty about not telling her about Charlie.

“Years Clarke?” She’s leaning forward, and Clarke is leaning back instinctively. “You left me for years to think you were dead.”

“I left Earth-“

“You could have let me know. A note, a message in a bottle, a fucking postcard.” They’ve caught the attention of some of the people sitting in the café. Lexa is still on a roll. She whispers now, but it’s deadly.

“I’ve had nightmares, every night about your death, and the role I played in it. I was responsible for everything they did to you. The torture, the abuse, all of it.”

“No, Lexa, they were crazy people, jealous and hell bent on trying to make themselves super-human. They used me for knowledge. What they did wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t ever your weight to bare.” Lexa’s tears are threatening to fall again and her throat is tight.

“I can’t do this.”

“Okay. Would you like to go somewhere more private to finish our conversation?” Lexa is standing, throwing her jacket on, and wrapping her scarf around her neck

“No, I don’t think I can do this, ever. I just, cant-“ Lexa is dashing out the door and hauling ass to a cab. Clarke can’t help but follow, catching her arm just before she slips in.

“Stop running away from your problems Lexa.” Clarke spits.

There’s an almighty slap, and Lexa is almost sure her wrist is broken, but she’s got the point across. There are tons of onlookers to the scene, and Clarke is gaping.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" She bites back.

“Lex, please.” Lexa is backing her up and it’s quite the spectacle. “Let me show you how much you mean to me. To Charlie.”

“No, if I meant anything to you, you would have come back to me. You promised me you would. You promised me. Always.” The taxi is gone and Clarke is left alone on the sidewalk, people making comments that she can’t but hear and they sting. She goes back to work, and tries to distract herself from all the screaming voices across the world she can no longer block out.

…xXx…

(Just before divorce)

Clarke can’t get a hold of Lexa. It’s been thirty-six hours now, and no one knows where she is. Clarke would like to think she’s on some adventure, but she’s more realistic. Lexa wouldn’t have left without telling her, no matter how much she hates Clarke. It could be a lot worse than that.

When her and Raven get to Lexa’s apartment a few minutes away, Clarke gets a call as she walks through the door.

It’s Lexa’s number.

“Where have you been? You haven’t answered anyone’s calls. You’ve been missing for a day and a half.” There are a few moments of silence, and Clarke is about to start again, when someone speaks.

“That’s because she’s a little tied up right now.” The voice breaks the silence. It’s not Lexa, and the person on the other side breaks out into an evil laughter. A sickly feeling washes over Clarke and she manages a gulp though her throat is tight. She can’t recall when she got so soft.

Raven is at the door now, looking at her as she holds the phone, hand shaking. She moves to check the doors are all shut and so are the windows. She shuts off the radio playing in the kitchen before taking a deep. Clarke clicks on the speakerphone.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, only your dear Ice Queen and company. You’ve messed with my business too many times. I’ve been waiting for you. Do I have your attention now?”

“Where is she?”

“She’s with us, with me, getting taught a little lesson.” Clarke strains to hear anything in the background, trying to hear Lexa, or any signs of where they could be.

“What do you want?”

“Oh, that’s such an easy answer. Simply one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“The death of Skygirl. If you come to us, we will release your petty lover, and you will replace her as our prisoner.”

“Where are you?”

“Fairfield and Glover, on the cliffs at the edge of the Heritage Mountain. Come quick, Lexa is getting a little too close to the edge.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Ah ah ah, don’t push me Clarke. I’ve got no issue with watching her dead body bash against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff and then killing you too.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“I knew you would be.” The call ends. Raven is the first to speak.

“We have to make a plan.”

“There is no plan. I’ll trade myself, and Lexa will be free. Simple as that.” A book is flying by Clarke and Raven is furious.

“No. No, we can call Anya, and let them get a squad together.”

“I can handle this.”

“No, you can’t. You’re going to die, and Lexa probably will too.”

“I don’t have a choice, I have to try.” Clarke is walking into her bedroom, zipping into her suit, and walking back out before opening the doors to the balcony.

“It will be alright Raven. I will save Lexa, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

‘What about yourself?”

“If it’s to be my fate, then so be it. I can’t just stand here and let her die. So just, listen for one second. I promise you, I’ll get her out. So you need to promise me, you’ll look after her, no matter what.”

“Clarke, no.”

“I took a vow. For her.”

“What?” Raven is stepping closer, holding her hand on Clarke’s wrist, and grounding her.

“My people, we take a vow for the ones we love. We promise to protect them, sacrifice ourselves for them if we must. It is an oath, unbreakable, and solid. Even if I don’t go, I will die, for breaking that vow. I love her. So promise me.”

“Clarke-“

“Please. Promise me. For Lexa.”

“I promise.” They link arms, and Clarke is walking to the balcony doors. She looks back once more at the apartment, at Raven, before lifting up into flight.

Clarke drifts out the window before shooting away, a comet shooting across in the black starry night.

…xXx…

When she smashes down, she’s trying to intimidate them, but not a single thug flinches. Lexa is being barely held up by a massive burly man, she’s struggling, and covered her cuts and gashes. She takes a few steps closer to where Nia is standing. She eyes Ontari standing in the corner, flanked by a few trained criminals.

“I’m here.”

“That you are. Good to know you come when you are called. Like a loyal hound.” Some of the men laugh, others smirk as she gets verbally slain by Nia for a few minutes. She doesn’t care; she’s just looking at Lexa and the way she can barely stand.

“Let’s get this over with.”

“Not so fast, foolish alien. I have a present for you.”

The present comes in the form of a bullet, straight into her chest. Ontari steps forward and fires the gun with pinpoint accuracy. Everyone stares and waits and when Clarke removes her hand, there most certainly is blood gushing out of a wound.

“Clarke!” Lexa is screaming and jumping forward, fighting against her handcuffs and the man holding her back. The blood is black and thick and it runs down her suit and onto the grass. Clarke staggers back and three men jump to grab her, and haul her to her knees in front of Nia. They rip off her cape, and one kicks her in the back. Her face lands just inches from Nia’s heels and blood from her mouth creates a fine mist over them.

“Disgusting filth.” She steps back and the men hustle forward to hold her up, resting on her knees.

“How?” Clarke croaks out, struggling to rise to her elbows.

“A rock, found in the Indian Sea. It was said that debris fell from the sky, the same time you fell and landed on your farm. We fished it up, and this is what we found. After some research, we realized exactly what the Kryptonite was and what it could do to your kind. And then boom. Here we are.”

She takes a sliver of a glowing green rock out from her pocket, and holds it in front of her. It makes Clarke wince and her throat goes tight.

“It didn’t take long to break your lover. A few hours of torture I suppose. Once we brought out the bolt cutters she squealed like a pig.” She laughed.

Clarke was sick for the first time in her life. The bile tore through her throat and mouth and left her heaving. Lexa wouldn’t look up when Clarke tried to catch her eyes.

“Let her go. You’ve got what you came for.” The superhero demands angrily.

“I suppose that’s true. We will call a taxi and one of my men will escort her out.”

“No. I want one of my own.”

“This is your only option. Either that or Ontari will slit her throat.” Nia growled, advancing towards her bleeding frame.

“Okay. Just-“ Her voice starts to break and she closes her eyes for a moment. “Just promise me you won’t hurt her any more.”

“Clarke, fuck, Clarke no!” Lexa suddenly screams from the back. “Don’t do this baby. Don’t do it.”

“Shut up!” One of the guards shouts and surprisingly, she backs down with a shudder. Clarke has never seen her so shaken and vulnerable. It tears her down.

Nia nods, and looks at one of her men and he nods back. He says ‘I promise I won’t harm her’ and Clarke feels like he’s being honest, and she nods. Clarke waits for someone to call, but no one moves. Before she opens her mouth she’s shut down.

“We’re not done just yet.” One of the men steps forward with an open case, long and thin. “I’ve waited years to have my revenge on you. I wanted everyone to be here to see it.” She pulls out what appears to be a cane, but it’s got glowing green veins, and Clarke can only fear the worst. “I made this just for you. Took us some time, it was actually why we didn’t come for you earlier. We discovered what your identity was years ago. I believe it was worth the wait.”

Nia smiles cruelly and some of her men step forward with knives, and cut her suit from her body, leaving her completely bare in front of the crowd apart from some skin tight boxers and her bra. She can hear Lexa crying in the back, sobs ripping from her throat as she fights for her.

“Get her on the rock.” Nia directs, pointing at a group of men.

There’s a large boulder on the edge of the cliff, and they pull her over. They push her to the ground and make her press her front to the rock. Everyone crowds around and Lexa starts to squirm and cry as Nia lifts the cane up. She takes the first go, whipping hard enough to make Clarke gasp and Lexa to cry harder as she watches the red drip along the harsh line. Men take turns until she can almost take absolutely no more.

Ontari steps in; snatching the cane and making two men stand her up. She smirks and sneaks forward whispering in her ear and making the injured woman shudder. She draws her boxers down to the floor.

“I can work with this. Oh, Clarke, if only you knew. You’re going to give me so many children. And I will raise them to serve me, and together we will rule the world. I’m from a small planet, not too far away from you. Physically, our anatomy is extremely capable of producing large litters. I’m so excited.”

They pressed her back against the rock and the woman rained blows on her back, shoulders and ass until Clarke finally couldn’t take anymore. Lexa stood in pure shock, pale as a sheet as they picked Clarke up, wrapped her in a blanket and took her away, placing her on the back seats of one of the SUV’s.

“There’s a taxi waiting for you Ma’am.” One of the officers says to Lexa, but she’s shaking. Clarke is limp, probably unconscious lying in the back of some villains Cadillac about to be whisked away for experiments or torture. Lexa is the sole reason for her demise. Lexa followed a false lead, too juicy; it must have been a trap. She fell right in, and she has to lose Clarke because of it.

“Let me say goodbye.” Lexa demands, stepping forward. “Let me talk to her.”

Ontari protests, but Nia agrees, only cause she knows she can cause no further harm to Lexa. She jumps into the van and sits on the edge of the seat. Clarke is bloody; she’s soaked through the blankets onto the seats already. Her lover is lying naked, bleeding, and barely alive because of her.

“Baby, baby, everything is going to be all right.” She tries to hold her cheeks but Clarke is still so heavy and so she leans down and presses their foreheads together, and lets her tears stream down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Clarke.” She’s sobbing now, hanging onto her for dear life. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

When Clarke finally responds her eyes are dull and glassy.

“It’s okay Lex.” The brunette wants to ball at the nickname but Clarke goes on. “Take care of yourself yeah?” Lexa shakes her head weakly. “Please go visit my mom, she will need you after I’m gone. And don’t be alone, not for long.”

Clarke is trying to give her that soft reassuring smile, but she can’t hide behind it any longer. They both know what this means for them, and for the world.

“Stop talking like it’s all over.” Lexa chokes out.

“I think this is the real deal, sweetheart.” There’s a crew of impatient criminals standing outside, and Clarke is bleeding out for the first time in her life. She has to be realistic. Her eyes are slipping closed and her pulse is staggered. “I don’t want to leave you…” Lexa’s hand slips to her mouth, crying behind it.

“Please don’t go.” Lexa’s pressing on her wound and Clarke is hissing. “I didn’t mean any of it, I love you, please Clarke, don’t leave me.” She’s gripping at her clothes in her fingers and Clarke is taking her arm away and tangling their fingers together to settle her. “I want to have kids, and a house, and grow old together. You promised me.”

“You can still have all that.” Clarke tries.

“Not without you.” Lexa says adamantly, tears brimming in her eyes as she shakes her head from side to side.

“I’ll always be with you.” Clarke hand just barely reaches her cheek, fingers heavy with blood. “Always.” Her eyes slip close, and her hand drops and Lexa is shouting at her limp figure, eyes unseeing in the universe.

“Time’s up.” One of the men is reaching in and grabbing her.

“NO! No, Clarke! Fuck! Let me go!” She’s kicking and screaming but the henchman is dragging her away. She struggles the whole way, he ends up lifting her and throwing her in the taxi when it arrives. “Please…. I love her, please….” Lexa begs the man, and although she sees sympathy for a flicker of a second, it’s gone, and the car is driving away. All she can see is the men jumping into the SUV’s and the door closing on Clarke’s limp frame, before they drive away. The last thing she sees is their disappearing taillights. Clarke doesn’t see sunlight for two years.

…xXx…


	2. Before Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments x

(Three years, four months before marriage) The Arctic Circle

 

The first time Clarke and Lexa meet, they fuck. It’s right after Clarke saves her life. Lexa being the nosiest journalist to ever be employed had followed the blonde enigma in only a hoodie and jeans up the mountain hill. All the way up she was struggling to balance her camera and climb up the icy path. She follows her into a strange cavern, the young woman has long disappeared but Lexa sees no loss. The cavern is nothing like she has ever seen, not icy, almost like a spaceship hidden in the ground and she’s speechless. The journalist starts snapping away, her mouth parted in awe as she almost fills her memory card.

“Intruder!”

Lexa whips around, there’s a strange floating robot in front of her. She tries to raise her camera up to catch a shot but it’s thrown from her hands with the force of lightening bolt. She quickly realises this thing isn’t friendly.

“Okay, I’m going.” She starts backing away, painfully eyeing the broken camera on the floor. “Just let me go, and I will never say a thing.” For a moment all she watches is her frozen breath in the air before a tentacle shoots out with what looks like a stun gun on the end, and stabs her straight in the stomach. She’s crying out and falling to the floor, watching as the blood pools onto the bleak floor. It burns and she can’t help but let out a girlish shriek as the violence continues above her. 

The woman who had carried her bags and helped her off the helicopter was back, wrestling with the robot before she crushed it with her bare hands and slammed it to the floor.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.” She’s there, holding Lexa’s stomach and her fingers are being stained with thick blood. The stranger is trying to calm her down and peels the destroyed shirt up. Clarke’s eyes widen at the trembling muscles and Lexa can’t even help but blush. She would have been more than interested to spend a bit of alone time with the gorgeous mystery. This wasn’t the way Lexa thought Clarke would ever be taking her clothes off.

“You’re bleeding internally. I’m gunna fix it okay, but you’ve gotta trust me, yeah?” Lexa lets out a very small nod and readies herself for what’s coming next. Clarke squeezes her hand before her eyes start to buzz red. Lexa screams before the heat blast hits her skin. Her vision fades to black.

 ...xXx...

 

(The Arctic Circle) – Base Camp

“How long have I been out for?” Lexa asks first when she wakes up, wrapped in military sheets and the blonde sitting on the floor beside her bed. They’re alone, and the injured girl can see the door is locked.

“Two days.” Clarke admits, looking at Lexa, scanning her insides to make sure she’s okay, and when she knows she is, she breathes out. Then she turns away.

“What are you? What is your name? Where are you from?”

“Wow, you get straight to it hey? No thanks for saving you?”

“You’re the reason it hurt me. It belonged to you.” Clarke is swiftly realising that Lexa is smart, smarter than she might have estimated. She stutters.

“Why would you think it belongs to me?” Clarke is standing, and she winces when Lexa reaches out to grab her wrist.

“You are here for a reason, what’s up there I am guessing. You knew where you were going, where you needed to be.” 

“So did you.” Clarke replies dryly before pulling her wrist away and sitting in a bed away from Lexa.

“No, I just saw you, and was curious.” Lexa shrugged before she pulled the blanket back before trying to get out of bed.

“Hey, stop, you still need rest. You’re body is damaged-“ She puts a hand on her leg, and Lexa stops. She seeks out her beautiful blue eyes and sees concern.

God, she looks good. All hard yet soft muscles in a red flannel work shirt and military issue pants and boots. Clarke is so close, and it’s been so long for Lexa.

“I don’t care, I’ve got to talk to someone about this.”

“No. The last thing you need to do is tell anyone about any of this.” Clarke snaps, jumping up and pacing back and forth.

“What’s your name?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“I do. “ Lexa stands up, but winces halfway up, and Clarke is there, holding her up, holding her so close to her warm body as she supports her.

“My name is Clarke.”

Lexa smirks; it’s a penetrating smile. With deft lines and sexy curves, she seems mischievous and knowing at the same time. Clarke can feel the blood rushing faster in her body at the sight.

“Lexa. Are you going to explain anything to me, Clarke?”

“No chance.” Lexa gets a little closer and she can tell the blonde is evaluating her.

“That doesn’t work for the number one reporter in the country. What’s it going to take Clarke?” She clicks her name, and the Kryptonian decides she likes her name in Lexa’s mouth. And her mouth, jesus fuck, with those plump lips teasing her own with a hot breath. “Or am I going to have to beg?”

The innuendo was loud and clear. Clarke certainly can’t remember the last time she had sex with a female human. Years and years ago Clarke had enjoyed in the throes of passion, most just the last year of high school and a few years after that. But she stopped when her body brought up too many questions. There would have been people wanting answers to questions that she couldn’t risk.

 “I could make you beg.” Clarke states boldly. Her length is slowly waking and she’s frightened that soon the journalist will feel her.

A chuckle greets her ears, husky and hot. Soft hands crawl up to her neck, tickling the blonde curls and pulling them close until their lips touch and Clarke gasps into the kiss.

“I bet you could.” With the demand that Lexa is kissing her with, Clarke finds she has no resolve. It’s ferocious and sloppy and they are both shaky by the end of it.

The alien had had a fair share of lovers. She was not blind to her own physiology, and the way humans found her attractive. But this felt different. She felt whole, for a single moment in her existence, she felt at peace. Content. Like she had found the home she has lost in Krypton.

“Oh god, the things I want to do to you.” Clarke is pushing Lexa back, lifting her up flawlessly and letting her legs wrap around her waist. She’s placing sloppy long sucks and kisses under her neck and rubbing her ass while pulling her against her throbbing length. Everything seems to focus on her cock for a moment. Her blood is rushing and pulsing down her length, and she can feel a deep throb within the base. Her genetic desire to mate and fuck burning through.

When Lexa’s shirt gets lifted out the way, Clarke is immediately latching onto a rosy pink nipple and both girls groan in response. Lexa is crying out, hanging onto Clarke for dear life as she rubs her clit against Clarke’s abs.

“Who are you?” Lexa asks while digging her nails into the blonde’s scalp. She tugs her back, and she stops working away at her breasts only to look into Lexa’s eyes.

“I’m not from here originally.” Lexa is nodding and a small smile is turning up the corner of her lips.

“What brought you here, to earth?”

“I was sent here by my parents to keep me safe.”

“So, you’re an alien?” Lexa gasps out, hands on her shoulders, stopping Clarke for a moment, breasts swollen and littered with marks. She has to pause, lean back and take a deep breathe. Her cunt is pulsing rhythmically, and she knows her panties are soaked. She’s never felt this way, this aroused. It’s making it hard to get air into her lungs.

Clarke is staring up at her, before slowly lowering her down, and Lexa swears at her own stupidity. They were getting somewhere and she fucked up.

“Yes. I am from Krypton. I moved here many years ago, when my planet was destroyed, and I have lived among you ever since.” Lexa doesn’t move out of her grasp and that seems to be a good sign.

“Oh. Did you, like, go to high school then? Or home-schooled?”

“Uh yeah primary through high school. I arrived here in a ship, when I was just a baby. My parents found me, and took me in. I’ve been theirs ever since.” Clarke walks to the bed, stripping off her shirt and leaving herself just in boxers. She grabs a bunch of extra military grade scratchy blankets and piles them on before hopping in herself. She lifts up a corner for Lexa. Her back was turned away, and Clarke hopes she didn’t see anything. They could just sleep; relax for a little while and chat. They don’t need to rush into anything. Even if her body is meticulously reviewing Lexa for mating and breeding, for her own selfish purposes, she can’t give into that Alpha pull. Lexa deserves better than that.

“Trying to get me into bed with you huh? The horizontal tango?” Lexa smirks, crossing her arms, and Clarke is appreciating all the possessive marks she left on Lexa. Unconsciously marking her.

_Perhaps a little consciously…_

“How some rest and a chat?” Clarke suggests, shrugging. 

“I like that too.” Lexa slips in, and gives Clarke enough to stretch out. She has to adjust her member and she slips down to fix it. Lexa is just about to stretch her arm around Clarke’s waist and she knocks Lexa’s hand down, her palm landing firmly on the aliens bulge before she pulls back hastily.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” 

“No, I’m sorry, it was my bad. Look, I should go.” Clarke is reaching to get out but a hand stops her.

“It’s okay. Talk to me.” Lexa looks so soft, with her wind tussled hair draping over her angelic face, and her pouty lips turn up in a gentle smile.

“I know there aren’t many woman like me, that humans find it strange. A number of women have told me so. I didn’t want you to feel that way.” Clarke explains, and Lexa is already shaking her head.

“It is normal, from your home planet?”

“Yes, all female and male Alpha’s possess the same genitalia and the genetic material to pass on offspring. We need to find an Omega to produce offspring and complete a bond, to sustain our lifeline.”

“Alpha? Omega?” Lexa smirks; drawing circles over the stranger’s waist and watches the muscles twitch.

“Yes, Alpha’s are built to breed Omega’s and protect their families.” Lexa can’t help but wince at the word breed, but perhaps it’s a bit of her culture. Instead she trails her finger slowly down, barely touching the head of her cock through Clarke’s boxers, hard and leaking. Confined by the material and it’s ready to burst. She knows the alien can feel her touch, but she ignores it, and rubs slow circles over tip.

“And this bond?”

“It’s a spiritual bond between two souls, and they produce children through the process of the ritual. It is very intimate to partake in. The Omega submits to the Alpha and takes their claim.” Clarke is struggling, her lip quivering and her body tensing up.

“Submit to you?” She’s rubbing her up and down, palming her hefty cock, and she’s surprised by the size and girth. It’s thick, not ridiculously so, but it is a very impressive sight. “You want to dominate me?” She ran her hands up Clarke’s bulging biceps and chest muscles in sweet appreciation and lust. Clarke’s eyes slip closed slowly before puffing out her answer against her skin.

“Yes.”

“Take me and claim me?”

“Fuck, Lexa yes.”

Lexa decides playtime is over, leaning over and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Fitting her body over Clarke’s as much as possible, pressed tight against her. There’s a wet spot on her underwear, and Lexa makes sure Clarke can feel the damp heat radiating from her. Clarke can’t smell anything past the arousal and it makes her head swim. She’s never felt like this. There’s a tingling in her chest, in some deep kind of pit, it almost hurts to breathe. She doesn’t know what it means.

“Fuck you’re so hot Clarke.” Lexa is biting her lip, and smooth strong hands slip along her waist to pull her panties of her waist, and down her legs before they hit the ground. Lexa is bare above her, and Clarke wants to see. In super speed the alien is flipping the woman over, arms pinned above her head. She’s glad to see the brunette beaming with laughter and smile as she tugs at her arms helplessly.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for here.”

“I know exactly what I’m asking for.”

“I could hurt you. Seriously damage you.”

“I’m sure you’re being dramatic.”

“I’m not." 

“I can handle the risk.” Lexa nods and leans up to give her a soft kiss.

The look in the human’s eyes is determined and Clarke nods. When Clarke leans back to peel off her boxers, Lexa resists the urge to gulp. The size is immense, much thicker than she estimated before. She swallows a few times, her throat dry.

It seems to sense her, and bends like a snake towards her eye contact, almost appraising. Lexa is offended.

“Jesus Christ." 

“Lexa?”

“Clarke.”

“What?”

“T-That’s very different biology.”

“I told you that.”

Lexa lets her settle between her legs and they both gasp at the first contact. Lexa is so wet and sensitive, and the first touch spreads her lips and Clarke’s length runs up and down her folds. The cock naturally runs up and down, seeking warm holes and sensitive nubs to circle. Lexa is amazed, Clarke really isn’t moving her hips, her cock searches her out, bending like a snake, yet being rock hard at will. Lexa doesn’t know what to think about it. This whole thing has been extremely strange.

“Oh god. Oh yes.” Clarke moans and Lexa nods, biting her lip. Her nails dig into the aliens’ hips and she clamps her legs tight. “This feels so good.”

“I know baby, keep going.” Clarke melts at the term but nods and keeps panting. She’s rock hard now, and holding Lexa’s legs apart, swiftly humping her cock through her pussy and letting the tip rub on her clit on each pass. They moan and sweat together, colliding and making lust filled eye contact before Clarke’s body naturally takes over.

Her cock gets impatient and slips down to her entrance, pressing against the tight slit and pushing forward. The fat head splits her greatly and Lexa cries out in pleasure.

“Shit, sorry, sometimes it has a mind of it’s own. It wants to procreate.” Clarke looks awkward but then goes slack faced. “Oh shit, protection.”

“I’ve got it covered. I’m on birth control. It regulates my periods.”

“My genetic material is a bit stronger. A bit more aggressive.” Lexa rolls her eyes.

“It will be fine. Please, I want to feel you.” She insists.

“Okay.”

“Come here, please.” Lexa beckoned her forward and they kissed passionately for a while. Clarke’s cock explored Lexa’s pussy, even rubbing and pushing across her tight sphincter, burrowing in its curious head and pressing hard before travelling back her clit. It repeated the motion, searching the heat, not thrusting deep enough to hurt. Her cock is just swirling and rubbing its spurting head in a few inches until it leaves her a sweaty, swearing mess. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Plenty I’m sure.” Clarke laughed and she had a smirk on her face. 

“Clarke-“ Lexa gasped as Clarke’s cock ran up to her clit and her cock gushed all over her. When she looked down the aliens cock was spraying precum on her pussy, and she wanted to cum at the feeling of the hot liquid splashing against her. This had to be the weirdest sex she’s ever had, but the girl was so different. She was so friendly, so genuine. The human knew she had nothing to fear from Clarke.

“Shhh. It will help. It will make this feel so good.” Her cock found her dripping slit, and this time, Clarke was rock solid as she pushed into the slickness of Lexa’s cunt.

“Fuck. Holy fuck.” Lexa is shaking with her legs hung out wide, her whole body exposed as her pussy gets ravaged. It’s the biggest turn on for her.

Clarke presses her knees to her chest and slips a few inches deeper. When she looks to her human, her eyes are almost rolling into the back of head. She puts a hand around her throat and pulls her back to make eye contact.

“You good baby?” As Clarke starts thrusting shallowly, she works her way deeper until Lexa’s hand is holding her back. A fragile glass hand stops her, long fingers pressing into her hips. 

“No more. Not right now. I’m so full.” Lexa whines, and Clarke looks down to see the way she’s stretched for her. The way her lips hug her cock as she fucks her, and the way she looks so fucking crammed. There are a few more inches to go and she wants it inside. She wants to be pressed against her; hip-to-hip as Lexa’s tiny cunt takes the abuse, takes her whole cock. Her Alpha is coming out, shining through in all the wrong cracks and she lets some naughty words slip by as she wraps a hand around her soft throat and fucks deeper.

  _I’m going to stretch your pussy. It’s all mine now._

_I’m going breed you, going to impregnate you._

_You will take my cock when I want, where I want._

_I’m going to cum in your pussy and fill your womb._

Lexa is speechless, being hurled into her third orgasm; mouth hanging wide open and she can’t catch a break. There’s something Clarke’s body is doing to hers to make her feel this way. She feels swayed, and thoroughly intoxicated by someone she just met.

Clarke works her way deeper, spreading Lexa like never before and she struggles to maintain composure during the affair. But Clarke wants it, she wants her to break loose and speak freely. 

“Do you like this baby?” Clarke asks. 

“Yes, don’t stop, so good.” Lexa responds.

“God, I love the way you feel.” She’s leaning over, pressing tight against her, her butt cheeks writhing and squeezing with her movement and her lover sinks her nails into them as best as she can. They grind passionately against each other before leaning down to kiss, pausing as they breathe each other in. Clarke’s breath is hot and minty, with a touch of something sweet. 

“You okay?” She whispers when she’s close to the humans’ ear. Lexa’s arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close in their embrace.

“Yeah, really good baby. Are you?” Lexa’s face is scrunched up, jaw hanging open a little as she likes the way aliens’ cock pulses inside her.

“You like my cock deep inside you?”

“Yes, gods yes, don’t stop. Just, go slow yeah? Slow feels good.”

Clarke struggles to do slow, when she knows Lexa’s pussy can take more. It only takes her a few more rancid thoughts before it makes sense. Lexa has triggered her rut, and Clarke wants to claim her, knot her and breed her. 

Lexa is panting when she looks back at her, cunt still pulsing from another orgasm. She can’t stop cumming all over the aliens dick, and the thick length won’t stop gushing into her. Lexa has a hand over her face, catching her breath and feels the wetness around the bed. Then she feels something different. Something is pressing up inside of her, into that tight lip of her cervix and when it finally worms its way through it stings, pushing past the entrance and starting to fill her womb with cum, spraying harsh jets that jab at her walls and send her screaming with pleasure. Clarke fucks her harder, leaning over and even though Lexa is whimpering, she can take it. Her body will be swollen for day with her cum, and the precum she sprayed all over would have induced a sort of heat like phase. It would only last a few hours, and in that time, hopefully Clarke would mate Lexa.

Her lips were red and puffy, showing off for her while her pussy wept. Yet Clarke gave no rest, she pushed Lexa to the limit, starting to induce the bond and Lexa didn’t stop coming for a minute.

Then two minutes.

Then three.

She was squirting everywhere, moaning senselessly and couldn’t catch a break.

After a full five minutes Lexa cried out, thrusting her hips erratically before gushing out. Clarke’s cock pulses as she squirts inside of her and tells her how much she loves it. Lexa’s body began to relax and she stopped clenching. The bond had been broke; it didn’t last long enough to take. When she looks at Lexa she’s almost asleep. Her pussy looked fucked out, gaping and pouring out cum while she’s all reddened and sore. Lexa’s cheeks are red and her hair is sticky with sweat. She struggles to catch her breath.

“Holy fuck.” Her muscles shake and she aches in all the right places. “What the fuck?” She pants out, overly satisfied.

“Hmm.” Clarke is still sucking away at her breasts and Lexa grabs her head pulling her up. She’s too sensitive and she wants to kiss Clarke.

“Hey baby.” Lexa whispers as she holds her tight and pulls her closer. Clarke rolls them over and lets Lexa lay over her, arm across her stomach, face tucked into her neck.

“Hello my love. Are you okay?” Clarke asks, rubbing down her back and checking over her body with her vision, satisfied when she sees no internal or external injuries. Other than her numerous love bits scattered across her lithe form. Clarke takes a deep breath when she can see her release swimming inside the unprotected humans cervix. She wants an heir to her legacy.

“More than. Will you stay?” Lexa is so soft like this, with her hair loose and all her tattoos on show. Clarke knows she’s lucky to be seeing this side of her.

“Yes.” Clarke lies, and Lexa knows, but she holds her tight for the night. They talk about everything, divulging truthfully about their lives, and the things they do. Clarke is such a mystery and Lexa spends the whole night unravelling the enigma. She knows before the night is well over she could love Clarke. Her warm eyes and soothing touch invite her in like a bug to a hot light. Flying into the immense warm sun and being burnt by the touch, ready to crash and burn.

They make love for long hours, until Lexa can go no more and Clarke plays with the tattoos on her back as the brunette slumbers on her back.

When Lexa wakes up, her bed is cold and her smashed camera’s memory card is gone. When she asks the corporal about his missing crew member, he just shrugs. When she becomes persistent and they finish a background record check, someone else’s face is on the I.D. and it’s clear the blonde’s records had been falsified. They find no trace of her around the camp.

...xXx...

 

(Three years, three months before marriage) The Daily Planet

“But Gustus-“ Lexa shouts. 

“But nothing! I can’t print this.” He throws her report onto the table and she watches pages flutter to the ground.

“Why not?”

“Why not? Could you imagine what would happen if we let the world know we had aliens walking among us on this planet? That, they are here, and they are super strong and could inflict immense chaos upon the human race? No, Lexa, it’s not happening.”

“I’ll find a way to publish this.” She clenches her jaw, reaching for her report but he rips it away from her.

“You do that Lexa and I’ll fire you and make sure you never ever work in this game. “

“You wouldn’t-“

“I would. No one wants to hear about your freaky one-night stand with a strange woman Lexa. Now go, before I do something we will both regret.”

Lexa rolls her eyes but turns, gathering herself. As she leaves he speaks one last time.

“Lexa let this go. Please. It’s for your own good.”

She slowly nods and walks out the door.

...xXx...

 

(Three years before marriage) Lexa

She pushes, posting her report everywhere, on every online forum and hidden news site. The reporter keeps going, following her trace, it’s scarce, but she finds the crumbs. Clarke has been hiding as a traveller, passing through on jobs that pay cash. She’s been a guardian angel, a strange co-worker, a ghost, and a myth all in one. It only makes sense when she speaks to a man that saw her hold up the metal framework for a 100 tonne pipe lining rig, creating the time they needed to escape while she disappeared under the structure, never to be seen again.

She finds it. Finally, after months of painstaking investigating, she gets what she needs. Her photo in an old newspaper; she was in an accident in middle school. The photo is grainy but it is Clarke. The school bus crashed into the barrier and fell into the river. She was caught carrying people out of the water, even pulling out the bus driver before stopping.

Lexa gets a name, a solid name, Clarke Griffin, and the name of the town is enough. She grabs her things and rushes out the office even as Gustus is questioning her. She drives her Mercedes all night and into the morning to get there, and she’s relieved to stop for gas and refresh. She reaches a local stop and enters. She knows with her pin striped slacks and six inch red heels paired with a silk white blouse that she looks like an outsider. When she’s finished paying for her gas she heads to the coffee shop next door.

It’s warm and cosy with a nice deck and plush chairs, a fireplace in the middle of the wooden cabin. Lexa scans the paintings and takes a good look over the board of information along with carnivals and festivals. There are bikes for sale and people offering plumbing service among other things.

When Lexa sees her picture again, this time for another incident involving Clarke running into a burning building, and coming out uninjured carrying multiple children. She doesn’t see how anyone hasn’t questioned her more before.

_Perhaps they have and they haven’t lived to tell about it._

The journalist shakes the thought off and orders a coffee. Just when her drink arrives she asks the girl who delivers it if she knows anyone by the name Clarke Griffin. The girl named Octavia briefly choked before drawing away and going silent.

A woman reaches out and tugs her sleeve and leans down to whisper an address in her ear. She thanks her quickly, taking her coffee and exiting. She misses the smirk on the old woman’s face as she hops into her Mercedes and drives away. 

When she arrives up the path, stirring dirt and dust in her wake she can see someone standing in the field out back. The green eyed girl parks up and walks over, and as she gets closer, she can recognise its Clarke.

“Hey.” Lexa greets her. 

“Hello my love.” Clarke turns, in casual jeans and boots. Her flannel with rolled up sleeves makes Lexa thirsty and she wears a cap to hide her face. “You found me.” Blue eyes still find green, and they share a soft exchange of eyes.

“It took me a while.” Clarke nods and steps closer. They link hands and start to take a walk.

“You’ve stirred up a lot of trouble, with your questions.” Clarke said. 

“That’s what journalism does. It moves you, with questions and answers and knowledge from all the things around us.”

“Not all stories need to be told.” Clarke tries to voice herself firmly. No one needs to know her business. Now is not the right time to come forward as an extra-terrestrial.

“Yours does. The people should know. About you, and your capabilities.” Lexa wants to say anatomy as well. But it makes her cheeks red. She hadn’t planned on sharing Clarke in any certain way. “You could change the world, breakthroughs in modern health and sciences. Improve the quality of life of thousands and do the impossible.”

“Your people aren’t ready for that.” Clarke argues. They’ve come back to the house now, and Clarke is opening the door for her before putting some water in the kettle for tea.

“My people?”

“They won’t take kindly to my presence here.”

“My people will if you help them.”

“They won’t. They will resent me. Try to command me under their rule and make me obey. I won’t do that.” Lexa nods and fights her no more on the subject.

They sit on the porch in the lazy afternoon sun and cuddle together. Clarke explains to Lexa why she can’t come forward about her true identity. About how her dad died so she could keep it a secret, because the world wasn’t ready. She tells her of the ship hidden in the barn, well kept in a secret compartment. How she learned of her powers and the times she nearly got caught.

Lexa shares too, about her family, about being a foster child, and her very extreme lack of family. Her work has always been her focus, but now she’s well on her way to the career of her dreams, and she has no one to share her achievements with. Being taught to be unemotional and stoic in the system may have got her through, but she never succeeded in making many friends after she was out.

“Will you stay the night?” Clarke asks, aware the last night they spent together, Clarke promised to stay, but left the bed cold and empty for her in the morning.

“Yes.” Lexa nods and leans in to kiss her cheek, breathing a dirty plea over her skin and Clarke groans. “Only if you don’t run from me this time. It took me so long to find you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She’s taking Lexa in her arms, lifting her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs to her old childhood bedroom. They spend the night together again, making love for hours and then spending the same amount of time with pillow talk. Lexa undresses for her, sliding backwards on her bed and letting Clarke strip in front of her. The alien crawls over, pries Lexa’s legs open and presses her body in between them. They share a shudder at the contact.

“I’ve missed you.” Clarke whispers into her ear as she takes her in the missionary position, holding her by her shoulders with her arms wrapped underneath her back. 

“Me too baby. So much.” Lexa strokes her hair and resists the urge to let a tear slip out. She wants Clarke; she wants a forever with this stranger. She wants all those things that she told herself she would never be weak enough to desire. A house with a fence, a dog, her swollen with Clarke’s child and welcoming her lover home every night. Letting Clarke tear her clothes off each night, ravaging her body, and then smiling at each other knowingly at their kids’ football practice the next morning. Would it be a possibility?

As on right now, it could. No one knew of Clarke, and her powers. Well, perhaps some people had read her article online. They knew of her existence, but not her true form. They could have that life. If only Clarke wanted it too, and Lexa wasn’t such a coward with her heart.

When they crawl down in the morning, Lexa is wearing one of Clarke’s shirts and panties and Clarke in just a gym bra and boxers. Lexa goes in for a kiss when she jumps back with a small surprised squeal.

The old woman in the café is sitting at the table, smirking behind a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast. Lexa’s eyes are wide and she chokes, she runs for a sweater and pants upstairs and comes down with a shirt for Clarke.

“Good morning mum.” Clarke leans down to kiss her mum’s cheeks and then moves to get them coffee. Clarke cooks breakfast and they sit at the table.

“Uh hey. Thank you.” Lexa speaks up, wincing at her choice of words. “For yesterday.”

“I assumed you must have been the journalist Clarke kept talking about. Only you could have found her. Just had to point you in the right direction.” Abby smiles and Clarke leans over to rub her back when her mother starts to cough when she takes her pills. Lexa likes this, seeing a whole other human side to Clarke. It’s revitalising, reassuring too. 

“Has my mother decided to be a double agent?” Clarke laughs.

“Oh no, I’m on her side.” Clarke rolls her eyes and takes the plates away when they’re done. “She will be good for you.” Abby is old and wrinkled, but still beautiful, and she lightly brushes Lexa’s hair out of her face with a wrinkled hand. “My lord, such beauty. Do you love my daughter?”

There’s a plate crashing in the kitchen, and the moment is tense. Clarke is standing at the sink, eyes on her mother.

“Mum!”

“Oh calm down dear I’m only asking! I heard you both last night. That sort of thing shouldn’t be happening outside of the realm of marriage.” Clarke lets out a choking sound, and Lexa isn’t doing much better. “So, do you love my daughter?”

Clarke is about to cut in, when Lexa answers.

“I- I think so.”

“You think so?" 

“I know. I know I do.”

Clarke is looking at Lexa, in complete awe and adoration. But Lexa is looking at her mum and nods before continuing on.

“I can see a future, in which I love and cherish your daughter.” Green meets blue and they are both teary. Clarke nods, and she knows it’s mutual then. “I want her, whatever part of her life I can have, and I want it. I want everything she is.” A pause.

“Well that’s more than good enough for me. I got some stuff to run into town for. You need anything?” They both shake their head and she nods. “Right then, don’t destroy the house before I get back.”

“Please be careful.” Clarke adds, and her mum gives her a dismissive wave on the way out. She’s one stubborn old woman. She jumps in her truck and rolls down the dirt path and out of sight.

“She’s nice. Pretty straight forward if I might say so.” Lexa says, smiling at Clarke.

“She’s put up with a lot, way more crap than she deserved plus me on top of it.” Lexa pulls her upstairs and wraps her arms around her, kissing her soundly on the mouth. 

“Just relax Clarke. She’s doing great by the look of her.” Clarke is still tense, muscles twitching and jaw grinding. 

“She likes you.” The alien adds.

“I like her.” Lexa is almost so happy she could cry.

“I adore you.” Clarke pulls off their clothes and pushes Lexa to the bed. Her eyes are a dark green pool of lust. “We’ve got some catching up to do.”

 ...xXx...

 

(Two years before marriage) The Sahara Desert

 Clarkes arms wrapped around Lexa’s body as the dusky sun set along the African plains. The dry wind swept their hand around their faces, but they sighed and leaned closer together. They watched as a pride of lions walked past, relaxing lazily in the sun, pawing and playing with each other. 

“Thank you, for this, Clarke.” Lexa let her head loll back onto the blondes shoulder, and skimmed across her jaw with her nose.

“Anything for you.” She whispered her response and squeezed her lover tighter.

“I mean it Clarke. “ She turned around, not looking up, staring at her hands curling in her girlfriend’s shirt. “You could have anyone, be with anyone, and you want me.” 

“I know what I want, it’s always been you Lexa.” 

“But-“

“No buts. I knew the second I saw you that you were the one.” Clarke leans down to press a kiss against her lips. She starts to smirk when she can feel Lexa taking a deep shaky breathe.

“I’m not what you need, what your biology needs.” One of Lexa’s hands slips down to her waist, holding her suggestively close to between her legs. “I’m not an omega Clarke, and you said-“ Her voice breaks into a cry, tears stripping down her cheeks and past her pouty lips.

Clarke aches for her. Aches cause she is the cause of this insecurity in Lexa. Aches cause it seems its an non-repairable blight in their past. It returns in every action Lexa takes, to protect her heart and soul from the damage Clarke could do to her.

“I don’t need anything more than what you give me. You’re perfect for me.”

Lexa’s already shaking her head and Clarke is pulling back to hold Lexa firmly at arms length, forcing her eyes up. Clarke lets her speak. If she knows how she feels she can take steps towards fixing the issue.

“My body can’t do what you need it to do. You can’t mate me Clarke. Don’t you want that?” Lexa cups Clarke’s cheeks with her shaky long fingers.

“I don’t want to hurt you. There’s never been a Kryptonian and human mating before, and I don’t particularly know the success rate.”

“We could try again, until it works.” Lexa argued.

“What if I hurt you? What if I damage you permanently? Or…”

“Or what Clarke?” Lexa pressed closer, dusting her lips across Clarke’s with a sweet kiss. 

“You might think it’s weird, and leave me.”

“Clarke-“

“No, you haven’t seen that side of me. I’m serious, it’s strange, it’s alien, and I really don’t want to scare you off.” Clarke turns away and puts her hands in her pockets of her pants. She shrugs and looks into the distance. She turns back only when Lexa’s fingers intertwine with hers and give a soft tug.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Lexa smirks at Clarke, trying to ease the tension. The sun is almost set, and things are getting much colder, very quickly.

“Can, can we just talk about it later?” Lexa concedes this time, after Clarkes request. She’s heard it before. Lexa will be the one to bring it up again later.

“Yeah,” She gives a soft pout and leans her arms up around her lovers shoulders, “of course we can. I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too.” Clarke parts them sooner than she would like, but she realises it’s dark and there’s a lot of eyes closing in around them. Clarke lifts her up bridal style and lifts them into the air over the Sahara Desert with a graceful take off.

“Let’s do this again.” Lexa snuggles into Clarke’s collar and lets the days exhaustion wash over her. She knows she’s safe in the superheroes hands and with that thought she lefts her eyes drift close and sleep for the trip home. Clarke doesn’t look at her the whole flight home, heart heavy and guilty.

...xXx...

 

(Eighteen months before marriage) The Apartment

Lexa doesn't know how to explain what just happened, but she knows she's in trouble. Investigating an old industrial warehouse by herself without back up wasn't the smartest thing to do. But she thinks its the bravest, and she'll do anything to become this city's top reporter. But now she has to explain to Clarke why she thought it was a great idea, why she put herself in reckless danger and now they both have to deal with the outcome.

"Oh dear." Clarke watches the video play. Some teenager with a flip phone has caught them, and although the quality isn't fantastic, it's clear enough to see Clarke holding the collapsing wall up while Lexa dodges out of the way. The wall must have weighed thousands of pounds and she held it for as long as her lover took to get out, and then she let the wall go, letting it smash into hundreds of rotten concrete pieces. 

They can't help but give the kid filming some great credit. He or she could definitely look into an internship ship with The Daily Planet, cause they got a fantastically incriminating shot of the blonde and the brunette embracing after the scare. They lock lips and they both shake for a moment until Clarke slowly picks Lexa up, and they fly off into the night.

"Oh lord." Lexa whispers.

"Secrets out."

"Fuck. Our faces are pretty well shown as well."

"More yours than mine." Clarke deduces.

"Yep." Lexa nods. "I'm fucked."

"We're fucked."

"Yeah totally." She nods again and crosses her arms and moves to the couch. Clarke follows and drops down next to her. She leans over to take her hands into her own.

"This changes everything."

"I know. What now?" Lexa finally turns to her.

"I thought you would know." Clarke jokes and she's overjoyed when Lexa lets out a wet chuckle and presses Clarke to the couch to snuggle her. The alien pulls the blanket draped over the back over them and pulls her close. "We will figure it out, together okay?" 

"Okay." Clarke pulls her close, and tries to cherish the calm domestic scene she's experiencing. It's nice. She always wanted a family. She felt like she always had that chance with Lexa, even from the beginning, she knew Lexa was different. Now she has to face the consequences of her actions, and deal with the outcome. The Kryptonian reminds herself it wasn't Lexa's fault. It doesn't sink in.

...xXx...

 

(Seventeen months before marriage) The Apartment

"Nice suit." Lexa smirks and leans against the wall as she appraises Clarke, still brushing her teeth.

"It's tight."

"I can see that. I can see everything." Lexa jokes before heading to the sink. When she comes back Clarke is looking in the floor length mirror, and Lexa can't help but blush and swoon a little for her. A beautiful, burgundy cape, with a gorgeous dark blue one-piece body suit, and matching boots. "You alright? Is this the right thing to do?"

"I have a duty to protect this planet Lex, a responsibility." Lexa nods on her shoulder and wraps her arms around her fitting figure. "If I have these powers and abilities, I have to use them for good. It's what he wanted."

"Your dad?" 

"Yeah."

"He seemed like such a great guy."

"The greatest." 

"I love you." Lexa squeezes her and pecks the blondes cheek.  
  
"I love you too babe."

...xXx...

 

(Twelve months before marriage) The Daily Planet

“Another bank robbery foiled by Skygirl!” Monty shouts out, raising his rough draft is his air in front of Clarke’s face, waving around excitedly. Bellamy chirps in before anyone else can respond. 

“Oh well, another low key minor robbing added to her list? When is she going to do anything useful? Or even better, turn into some cruel alien overlord who wants nothing but the extinction of the human species?” He pushes his glasses up and then leans back in his chair, hands resting on the back of his head.

Clarke is raging.

_How dare he?_

Saying it like Skygirl is just a ticking time bomb. Like she hasn’t flawlessly saved the world over and over again. The crime rates were lower than they had ever seen and notorious criminals were fleeing the life of crimes. Things were good, looking up, and yet Skygirl was still a troublesome pariah. Faithfully, Monty jumps into rescue. He’s her number one fan. 

“I think she’s awesome! She helps us, has made genuine speeches about the human race and how we can improve. Skygirl gladly gave over some alien technology so we could study it for further advancements. She even let people test her blood and anatomy so we could further our heath care. We could save millions of lives with her antibodies and antigens. She’s a prime specimen-”

“So what? Skygirl is an arrogant, know-it-all, playgirl blonde. She’s been captured flying women into her apartment and flying into other women’s balcony’s. Seems like she’s taking advantage of her superhero persona and glory that comes along with it. Some two bit whore who can fly and has a cock-“ 

Clarke is standing before she realises it, until a gentle hand is touching her chest. Lexa. She sighs in relief and lets the calm wash over her. Lexa plays with her tie and the look in her green eyes is a reminder.

_Don’t do anything that could destroy your cover._

And then she’s turning around, and she’s gone, back into commander mode. 

“Enough, run the bank robbery, have it on my desk in two hours Monty. And Bellamy? Mind your comments. It’s not appropriate for the workplace. Everyone has different opinions, and they are all valid.” Bellamy smiles but Lexa is quick. “Not yours Bellamy. Not yours. Back to work!” The bustling resumes, printers spitting out paper and keyboards clicking away.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“Of course I do. You always calm me down.” Lexa fixes her tie again even though its immaculate and they both know it. They a share a knowing smile and they part, before anyone notices what’s between the pair. Clarke looks nerdy but professional with her white button up, glasses, and suspenders. Lexa smirks.

_What a disguise._

“I’ve got to go.” Lexa nods and Clarke is fleeing from the room, jumping into the lift and catching it to the roof before flying off to save the day. She watches the lift door long after she’s left, hoping Clarke could just come back. She would return with two steaming cups of tea in her hands, and she wouldn’t have to risk her life everyday, only for onlookers and fans to fawn all over her in front of the world. Lexa hopes one day, maybe, they’ll get there. Together.


End file.
